Fireworks
by ICanReadYouLikeABook
Summary: It was the perfect Fourth of July, and Clark and Chloe just wanted to spend it with each other. Some things just work and are beautiful together, like fireworks. Chlark


**You know me. I love chlark! Xoxo love all my readers and reviewers. Enjoy!**

* * *

Against the black sky, the fireworks exploded in the most brilliant colors. Reds, whites, and blues popped into the sky before exploding into billions of shimmering lights, contrasting with the rich, black sky, and making the stars seem a bit brighter before sadly fading away. It was a beautiful full moon, making everything seem more mysterious and lovely.

Clark and Chloe rested their heads and backs against the thick trunk of the tree, dazed by the brilliance of it all. The wide, open field was the best view anyone could get. Chloe laughed in amazement as Clark grinned. He was happy that he had dragged her to do this.

The last thing he could ever want was spend the Fourth of July alone.

Chloe scooted closer to him, making their shoulders touch. "There's some ants." she lied, trying to keep the scene friendly. Clark laughed mentally to himself and enwined his fingers with hers. Chloe gave him a questionable look.

"There was some ants where I had put my hands." he said sarcastically. She laughed. "I was serious! They were the kind that bite!"

They both laughed as Chloe rested her head on his shoulder in content. Sometimes Clark couldn't take a hint if a bright neon sign was strung across her forhead. And then there was the times that he could see right through her and her friendship cards. Strangely, she loved him even more for that.

"It's so pretty out here!" she exclaimed joyfully. "Gorgeous!"

"You are." he whispered softly. Clark thought she couldn't have heard what he had said, but to his suprise, she took her head off his shoulder and looked at him with a look she reserved for when she was on a hard-hitting interview.

"What did you just say?" she questioned him softly.

"I uh-I said it is. It is pretty out here..." he lied through his teeth. The bad thing about trying to lie, is that everyone knew he was lying in the first place.

"That's not what you said, Clark." she objected.

He shrugged and play with her fingers. "So I can't compliment a friend anymore? What has the world come to?!" he joked, but Chloe stayed serious. "Look at me." she ordered. Clark did what he was told, only to find a smile on her face.

"Thank you." she whispered.

He nodded and smiled. Clark felt that somehow, she was daring him to make his move. But he didn't really know if he was able to. Could he sacrifice everything? Would she return his kiss? If she didn't, the friendship would be ruined, and it would take forever to get it back. They were still recovering from the old high school formal.

So he took a chance, and pressed his mouth softly against hers.

She let out a muffled gasp of suprise, and to his relief, she returned the kiss. They broke away.

"What was that?" she asked him. He shrugged. "Ants." he laughed, and kissed her again. The taste of mint and cappucinos mixed and mingled, making everything more enjoyable. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as she began to lean back. He broke away. "Not that way, remember? There's ants." She laughed.

He leaned back as Chloe layed on top of him. They kissed for a while, until they broke away just in time for the last fireworks. A huge one that filled up most of the sky exploded, revealing a beautiful American flag. They could hear cheers far away in the distance. The moment was so perfect, it was hard to believe.

"Is this all real?" she asked, putting her head on his shoulder.

"No. It's all a dream." he responded calmly.

"Yeah, it feels like it." she agreed.

"No actually, it's a real dream. We're going to wake up in a couple of second, so enjoy the last of it." Clark explained.

"What?" she cried, and sunlight filled her eyes, causing a whole lot of pain.

* * *

Clark and Chloe both woke up at the exact same time, puzzled by the dream they both had. It was July 5, a day after the holiday. Chloe had spent her Fourth of July at an overpriced resturaunt, watching the fireworks from the crowded patio. Clark had spent his holiday watching faint, faraway fireworks. He had to use his x-ray vision to see them. Whatever the dream meant, it was exactly how they had wanted to spend it.

Together in an open field, watching the beautiful sky.

They both sighed sadly and sank back under the covers. Clark wanted to call her, but what was he going to tell her? He had a dream about her that they spent an already-passed holiday together, making out in a field? The only way that she would really understand that is if she had the exact same dream. What was the chances of that? One in a billion.

Too bad those chances had really came true.

They both fell back to sleep only to find the dream lost. It was still in their memory-a rare occurence-but it was done, and that was it. No more. Chloe picked up the phone on her nightstand to listen to the dial tone. What was she going to do, tell him she had a dream about him that they were making out under some Fourth of July fireworks? That didn't even make sense.

She sank back into her covers and recollected on her dream. Some things weren't meant for certain people. They both wondered what that kiss would be like.

"Like fireworks." they both whispered at the same time. They closed their eyes and replayed the dream in their heads.

Like fireworks.

* * *

**Tell me if it needs another chapter! I think it's done though. I don't really know. Please review!**


End file.
